


Class 77-B Reunion (through a Group Chat)

by LilyDayz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, Group Chat Fic, M/M, first fic, gay shit, hopefully I'll remember some characters exist, let's hope I fulfill those tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDayz/pseuds/LilyDayz
Summary: Hajime sets up a group chat for everyone he met during SDR2, bridging everyone together for the first time in 3 years.And there was no reason for him to have expected something calm or rational.Don't expect consistent chapter lengths, or consistent updates for that matter. This also has no clear end in sight, just as a warning. This will realistically never "finish", and is updated when I want to.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Sapphics Gone Wild

***Hajime Hinata has created a Group Chat named 78th Class Reunion**   
***Hajime Hinata added Nagito Komaeda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama, Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko Saionji, Ibuki Mioda, Mikan Tsumugi, Kazuichi Soda, Gundham Tanaka, Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, and Sonia Nevermind to the chat**

  
Hajime: This is almost everyone, right?

  
Nagito: Seems about right.

  
Mahiru: hold on, we're missing Byakuya and... him.

  
Hajime: Him?... oh right. I don't know his account here, but I think he lives close to me, hold on.

  
Ibuki: hay every1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u can't tell but i'm singing my new single "Bohemian Rhapsody but it's ibukicore" right now for you all!!!

  
Nekomaru: Y'know I'm shocked Ibuki hasn't ta- goddammit

  
Kazuichi: WHAT THE FUCK IS AN IBUKICORE

  
Hiyoko:Idek why I even logged on today, listening to you miserable idiots sit around  
bet u havent grown at all since Hope's Peak

  
Mahiru: Hiyoko!!  
don't be so mean  
I'll hug you REALLY HARD if you don't stop

  
Hiyoko: having your gf in the same room as you has drawbacks after all I guess

  
Kazuichi: huh? ur a couple now? neat

  
Mahiru:yup! My hiyoko's a sweethheart once you get to know her

  
Hiyoko: stop bullying meeee i'll drink all the pepsi if u don't

  
Mahiru: well gosh. don't want you to be sick...

  
Hiyoko: i'm blushing fuck you

  
Ibuki: yeah!! girl love!!

  
Sonia: Even though we're currently missing people, this is quite "based"

  
Kazuichi:B-based on what, Miss Sonia?

  
Gundham: BASED ON THE SIXTH CIRCLE OF HELL, WHERE SOME OF THE MOST FEARSOME HELLBEASTS RESIDE

  
Kazuichi: why do you and miss sonia have so much synergy...

  
Hajime: Calm down,everyone. Byakuya's gonna be here soon, and I don't want literal Pandemonium in here.

  
Gundham: Pandemonium is far worse than this... you mortals have no concept of the true horrors I have witnessed.

  
 ***Hajime Hinata added Byakuya_Togami_real to the chat**  
Byakuya: I have graced you all with my prescence, yet again.

  
Fuyuhiko: Hey now, don't talk like some obnoxious guy on Reddit or something,

  
Sonia: Greetings Byakuya!

  
Byakuya: I take great offense to that Fuyuhiko.

  
Fuyujiko:Why?

  
Byakuya: _**BECAUSE I OWN REDDIT**_  
AND I AM CURRENTLY LOBBYING IN FAVOR OF MAKING REDDIT KARMA INTO A LEGAL CURRENCY

  
Fuyuhiko:oh shit sorry dude

  
Byakuya: It's fine man, just watch out if I make a Fuyuhiko Clan cringe compilation in the near future.

  
Fuyuhiko: WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRINGE FUCKHEAD

  
Kazuichi: Isn't this where Peko comes in and white knights for you?

  
Fuyuhiko: Nah, she's a free bird now. We're still friends, but she's independent now.

  
Peko: Yes. I should have come in and disclosed this sooner. I live with someone here, and we even started dating, believe it or not.

  
Fuyuhiko: Holy shit. Congrats Peko! Who is it though, if you don't mind me asking?

  
Mikan: I-It's me... offered to share an apartment... since I saw her looking for a permanent home... She's surprisingly s-smooth and caring, believe it or n-not... 

  
Ibuki: more girl love?! oh mother i cannot weave

  
Peko: From a few years of solitude, I learned that although I can survive alone, I can only thrive when I'm serving someone. But Fuyuhiko is far past needing my help. So I will lovingly protect Mikan with all my heart.

  
Mikan: 

  
Mikan: may death do us fart

  
Mikan: SORRYSORRYIMSOSORRY AUTOCORRECT DID THAT

  
Kazuichi:???

  
Nekomaru: heh

  
Mikan: I'M SO SORRY 

  
Hiyoko: EVEN ON THE INTERNET, THE NASTY PIGBARF IS A COMPLETE FAILURE

  
Peko: It's fine dear, we all make mistakes...

Mikan:D-dear.... I love you so much... 

  
Hiyoko: gdtdtrswqeiiiiurrrrxvbnbuygtdseexgnoijijionjbhvg

  
Hajime:?

  
Mahiru: Sorry guys, I kissed her on the cheek and she exploded

  
Mikan:E-exploded?? Is she safe?

  
Peko: I think that is not but a figure of speech

  
Mahiru: Don't worry, she's doin' just fine in my arms...

  
Kazuichi: then how the fuck are you typing this


	2. Teruteru Gets Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main group has ignored Teruteru, but they decide to give him one more shot to *not* be a shit person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't let this be interpreted as Twogami X Teruteru i'd rather not

Mahiru: I hate to say it y'all but I feel kinda bad for leaving... him out.

  
Hajime: same but I kinda get why we don't have him around, he's a bit of a handful

  
Byakuya: I'm good friends with him, despite his... qualities,so I can bring him in here if you wish.

  
Mahiru:...fine, we can TRY to let him in here.

  
Byakuya: alright

  
***Byakuya added Teruteru Hanumura to the chat**

  
Teruteru: Why hello there, it's been such a long time since I last heard from you all!

  
Mahiru: now listen here, you're a bit on thin ice. don't say weird unwanted horny shit in here

  
Teruteru: I can understand your concerns. But don't worry! I've cleaned up my act over the years, swear on my mama's grave. I'll have to in order to get my dream restaraunt runnin'!

  
Byakuya: You know, I wouldn't object single-handedly funding your dream restaurant. Your talent is obvious and I think you deserve it

  
Teruteru: Until I get enough clout at least

  
Hiyoko: ugh

  
Byakuya: Never mind.

  
Nekomaru: I just checked. It only took 1 minute and 35 seconds for you to say something despicable. THAT!! IS!! SHIT!!

  
Teruteru: Y-yo got a gotdamn timer on hand??

  
Nekomaru: Yeah, it's pretty useful when helping other train. I'd be a shit manager without one

  
Akane: coach don't shittalk yourself like that

  
Nekomaru: And it only took you 48 seconds to react to that

  
Akane: hey put down the phone and timer we're trainin' here

  
Hajime: Anyway... Teruteru, what have you been doing since we graduated

  
Teruteru: Not a whole lot! Just helping out at the family diner! 

  
Hiyoko: u still live with your parents? cringe

  
Teruteru: HOO DA FUCK U CALLIN' CRINGE, YA GATDAM PIGTAIL'D GREMLIN

  
Ibuki: the only thing that's cringe is calling things cringe! Cringe totally only exists to shut down the more creative ones!

  
Hiyoko:....

  
Mahiru: wow i didnt even have to tease hiyoko for that one

  
Hajime: But.. they both called each other cringe.. I'm gonna stop thinking about it before my head bursts

  
Ibuki: its okidoki, no one quite understands ideology quite like Ibuki!

  
Teruteru: Want to meet some Asian single women in your area? Meet your next lover on www6. 6ty9xoxo.love

  
Mahiru: I can't tell if his account was hacked or what

  
Kazuichi: Want to meet some Asian single women in your area? Meet your next lover on www6. 6ty9xoxo.love

  
Mahiru: you too? god boys don't think at all

  
Ibuki: Want to meet some Asian single women in your area? Meet your next lover on www6. 6ty9xoxo.love

  
Hajime: Guess it's not just boys


	3. Try Again? Press Start

Hajime: Sorry for being quiet, everyone. I've been working on something in the background for something amazing.

Kazuichi: should I be concerned or

Hajime:Depends.

Fuyuhiko: shit that's ominous

Mahiru: cmon spit it out

Hajime: Sorry, want it to be a surprise.

Byakuya: Well this should be interesting.

***Hajime Hinata added Chiaki Nanami to the chat**

Kazuichi: **what**

Ibuki: HELP THE DEAD HAVE HACKED INTO CHIAKIS ACCOUNT

Chiaki: Gamers don't die, they respawn

Gundham: HINATA YOU LOWLY CUR. I CAN ONLY HOPE FROM THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF MY HEART THAT YOU DID NOT PARTAKE IN THE DARK FORBIDDEN ARTS OF NECROMANCY

Sonia: Please spare Hajime from your otherworldly wrath Gundham! He had pure hearted intentions!

Hajime: lemme explain myself

see I know a guy who knows a guy, who's not only really good with programming, but is a top of the line programmer

and they helped make a proximation of, or just fixed up, what was left of the digital Chiaki

Chiaki: I know it's really scary to think about, but I'll try my best to follow the original's footsteps.

Kazuichi: holy shit

Fuyuhiko: holy shit

Sonia: divine excrement

Chiaki: for reference I am literally a program in a vm on a computer

Kazuichi: still some sci fi shit

Chiaki: I can play video games with my eyes now. this is gaming in 2020

Hajime:...What are you even playing

Chiaki: The cult classic game Jumping Flash.

Fuyuhiko: literally who

Chiaki: I may be a computer, but by god I will become a computer on wheels

so i can get everyone a small emulation system

so yall can learn some gamer culture

Byakuya: I'm not so sure I wish to indulge in that.

Kazuichi: WE GOT A GAMERPHOBE IN CHAT

Teruteru: I can smell y'all stench from here

Mahiru: jesus christ that's saying a LOT coming from you

Byakuya: Wait. I can literally smell something. Smells like burning.

....

TERUTERU GET OFF YOUR PHONE YOU'RE BURNING MY FOOD

Ibuki: the real stench is the friends we made along the way


End file.
